Outer demons
Date created: 4th June 2012 ''Status: INCOMPLETE, somewhat a sequel of Inner demons '' Part 1 PUNKSDALE - PARK - LATE AFTERNOON It's raining. The camera focuses on an open space in the park. A small figure walks to the centre. Trees surround him. Lightning strikes... Close shot; Karl raises his head towards the sky. Rain dripping down his cheeks. He suddenly spreads his arms. Karl: TAKE MEEEEEEEEE!!! More lightning. Drama overload. Karl colapses to his knees. He curls up. Tears run down his brow. He yells in anger. Sammi, Jason and Amilia come running behind. Relieved to have found him. All in thick coats, opposed to Karl who's just in his shirt. Sammi: Karl... Buddy... C'mon, get up... Amilia walks to him. Camera view of her legs and him curled up. She reaches down to pat his back. Karl: DON'T... touch me! Amilia: Karl, please... I don't think you realize how much I worry about you... (fights tears) Everyday I wonder if you'll even show up at school. Karl: ... Amilia: Just get up... We can take you to a phycologist, yeah? Karl slowly raises his head and gets up. Karl: On one condition... Amilia: (blinks) Sure? Karl: Let me transfer schools. Amilia: Bu!-What's wrong with EH? Karl stares then walks away from her. Sammi steps behind her. Sammi: He knows too many people, further more, too many people know HIM. They expect him to be an a*shole forever. So yeah, no wonder he wants to leave. Fresh start. I 'changed' the first year, but no one really knew me then, pfft. It's much easier changing as a freshman. Amilia: Err, Sammi... he IS a freshman... Sammi: Oh, right... KARL!!! (dramatically runs after him) Look, we like you (awkward smile)... Karl: No you f*cking don't (deadly glare) Sammi: You're right. We don't. But we can't just stand around while you try to kill yourself. And ya know how err, fragile? Amilia is, you don't wanna hurt her, do ya? Karl: Do I seriously look like I care? Sammi: No... You never f*cking do. But we DO care Karl, well, you know me. I'm either someone's best friend or worst enemy... Apart from Jason (furrows brows)... That gets complicated. Karl: I just dunno what to do anymore. Sammi: Get help mate... Life isn't as miserable and meaningless as you think it is. Trust me. Karl: Why should I? Sammi: Trust me? Errrr, coz I saved for f*cking A$$ last year?? You coulda been dead. Karl: ... I'm still transferring schools. Sammi: (shrugs) Whatever makes you better. Jason: Is he mentally stable yet?!! Can we go home?? I hate getting wet and sticky!! Sammi: First time he's ever said that... Part 2 PUNKSDALE - MALL - LATER AFTERTOON Sammi, Jason and Amilia have managed to pull Karl to shelter. In the mall. Sammi: OK, where do we start with this 'get him a psychologist' idea? Jason: (whispers) Maybe I could terrify him into being happy?? Like reverse psychology?! Sammi: You terrify everyone... Into being impossibly sarcastic. Jason: Oooh cotton candy!! (runs to stall) Sammi: Mhmm... Amilia: We'd never have found you if it weren't for Joey, heh. He was next to you in Alegbra and saw you drawing trees and lightning... Karl: How smart of him (rolls eyes) Amilia: Ugh, Karrrl, why do you hate him so much? Karl: Coz he's perfect?! Well, he makes people THINK he's perfect. He's obviously a complete douche who couldn't possibly make the things he claims to make! Amilia: He comes across that way sometimes I guess (sweats)... He's just uumm, what's the word?? Like, eccentric?... I find it kinda cute (grins) Karl: (grumbles) Jason: Joe-y and A-mi-li-a sittin' in-Too many syllibles!! It only works for certain names damn it!! Cotton candy? (hands to Amilia) Amilia: Nnnnnnnnno thanks. It hurts my teeth. Karl (VO): You're so sweet you hurt MY f*cking teeth. Sammi: As I was saying to Jase; We have 2 options. Take Karl home where he will inevitably attempt to harm himself again- Jason: I voted that! Sammi: OR!! He stays with one of us so we can keep an eye on him. For now. Then take him to the school psychologist tomorrow. Karl: Or option 3; Just f*cking dump me here, will you?! Sammi: No (smiles) Amilia: He can err, stay at mine I guess... After I spend 2 hours explaining to my mom he's NOT my boyfriend!! (crazy face) Sammi: I see... That settles it then! Karl, have fun at Jason's! Sammi and Amilia make a run for it. Jason: (eating cotton candy) Wait whut???? Part 3 NEAR JASON'S HOUSE - 20 MINUTES LATER Jason and Karl are walking towards his house. Jason: You may call my mom Sonia or Mrs Davies, if you want anything from her, call her b*tch. She will punch you then feel guilty for doing so, especially if you threaten to call the authorities, thus will give you whatever you want! Karl: ... You may have a more demented mom than I do. Jason: Shyeah! (grins) She's crazy! 2 MINUTES LATER Jason: I'm home! And I brought an enemy! Karl: (snarls) Sonia: Hm?? Oh my goodness, he's soaking! C'mon, you'll catch your death! (at Jason) Where on Earth have you been young man?!! Jason: At the park. We saved his life and- Sonia: The park?? In this weather? Are you insane??? (at Karl) C'mon, through here, get dry you poor thing! She puts a jacket on Karl and leads him to the living room. Jason: ... Gee thanks mom (drips) CUT TO; LIVING ROOM Sonia: He is NOT staying here the whole night! Jason: Not my fault! Sammi ran off and stuff! Sonia: Why is Sammi the cause of everything you do?? Jason: He wasn't the cause! Though he does endlessly tease Karl so actually- Karl: Shut up! Sonia: Look at me, arguing in front of this lovely young man. What was your name again hon? Karl: Karl... Sonia: Karl. What a lovely name! (drinks coffee) Short and sweet. Unlike some names (glances at Jason Anthony) Jason: Err, you CHOSE my name. Sonia: I was young and stupid. Jason: You WERE? (grins) Sonia: Go to your room! Jason: Most clichéd phrase EVER!! Sonia: OK then. GET LOST!! I wont tolerate anymore backchat from you, young man. Jason leaps up and goes upstairs. Karl:... Sonia: Oh and of course you can stay the night sweetie. Have Jason's room! (smiles) Jason: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!!! Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez